


Hands To Heaven

by InsufferableKnowItAl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Death, F/M, Funeral, Hurt, Third Person POV, Tragedy, missing piece of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsufferableKnowItAl/pseuds/InsufferableKnowItAl
Summary: This is a fanfic written in third POV and it is basically the look at Hermione and Severus' life before he died at the hands of his thought to be friend Lucius Malfoy. We look at both of their reactions for their wedding and their love they cherished. We look at the moment he is killed and also at Hermione's reaction to his funeral. This fanfic came to me last night as I was listening to the song Hands To Heaven by Breathe and I will include the song at the end. Please read and enjoy!





	Hands To Heaven

She walked down the aisle. She was beautiful. Everyone stared at her, wondering how? How come she was so pretty? How come she was so smart? How come she was able to fall in love with the most stubborn man on earth and have him return the love?

Flowers encompassed her veil as it covered her face. Butterflies, enchanted to fly around her set off the tone of pure elegance. Her dress fell off her shoulders in a waterfall sort of way, leaving her legs pooled around by the finest silk in all of England.

He stood rooted on the spot, gazing at his beautiful wife. Love radiated around the room, leaving all of the guests to feel the magical power surround them, enveloping them in, drawing their hearts closer to the once looked down upon love.

He wore a suit, made by the finest tailor. A crisp black jacket and dress shoes one could never have imagined him to have worn. His bride, his wife, reached where he stood, as he elegantly reached out to hold her hands, a gasp of admiration sounded all around them.

A wizard from the ministry began the process of binds to hold their already strong love. Waves of gold engulfed them as they looked each other in the eyes. Once the binds were finished, he lifted her veil, letting her beautiful face be seen, as tears threatened to spill from those warm brown eyes. He reached in his pocket and out he pulled a ring made from the beatifullest diamond. He slipped it on her finger and she proceeded to do the same with his wedding band.

The wizard binding their everlasting love for eternity told him he was now able to kiss his bride. Severus reached for her, dipped her and kissed her on the lips. The crowd of witches and wizards all stood and clapped, cheered, and cried for the new found love that had grown. They parted and he scooped up his bride and carried her out of the grand building. Leaving the crowd left behind in a joyful stupor.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The after party was as alive as ever. Everyone showed up and congratulated the new couple, drinks were passed around, laughter wafted around the beautiful room. They danced, they ate , they drank, and they all merrily enjoyed the joyous day, not knowing of the evil that diminished the air surrounding his persona.

He approached the newlyweds in his most finest embroidered suit ever, congratulating them with his sardonic words. No one knew of his intentions, only that he was a close friend, no longer a foe.

They drank, chatted, and smiled, not knowing one smile was a cruel and gruesome one. For all everyone knew, time could only tell.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been 2 years since their wedding night. During that time, Hermione had tried to conceive a child, but to no avail it was impossible for her to do so. They never gave up hope, trying as hard as they could to bring one bundle of joy into the world, but evolution seemed to be against them.

Not once did their love falter because of this. They passionately made love to each other in ways that fulfilled more than needed, they shared their secrets and love with one another, they enjoyed each other's company and little gestures of love, not thinking negative of what would happen.

Their love grew stronger and ones hate began to grow greater. He hated Severus, he hated the mudblood of a wife for him. After the war, his love, his life was taken from him, and he planned for revenge against the one who deserved it.

Not once did he ever stop to think of his plotted demise, he just planned and planned, waiting for the proper moment, and in his case and luck, there was to be a picnic held for all of Hogwarts. He was filled with glee, for it seemed that revenge was on his side.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was the day of the picnic, as usual she dressed in her best, as he stood beside her, her night in shining armour. They mixed and mingled with old friends, rekindling and being filed in on the gossip over the course of the summer. It was enjoyable.

She laughed and smiled, making the life of the party, for they were and always would be the 'it' couple. Although questions of a planned child were asked, neither saddened at the thought. The others did not know of their 'problem' but we're sure when the time came that they would understand.

One unfamiliar figure who hadn't been seen since the night of their wedding, merrily made his way to the conversing couple as they chatted with Albus and Minerva, probable about an intern for her at the school.

He embraced his old 'friend' as the couple shocked by his unknown whereabouts embraced him as well. They chatted like long lost friends, merrily drinking more than needed. To Lucius, things were going quite well and as planned, while others thought and saw nothing out of the ordinary, besides his sudden appearance.

One would have thought that Lucius was more of a pristine feline, making and maneuvering his way into their business, not letting slip of his hate for them, but more of a 'pure' friend ship.

They talked for hours on end, until the sun began to set in the east, leaving the sky a hazy orange and pink. The grass, fresh of new dewdrops that tickled the feets of those who wore no shoes.

They proceeded with goodbyes with kisses and hugs. As they turned to leave out of the tent, no one saw that pristine figure slip a mask on the top of his head. He walked out into the middle of the tent, his dark robes billowing around his feet, and called to them as they began to leave.

They turned and smiled at him, thinking nothing of the ordinary. But when Hermione saw the display in front of her, she froze. Severus, with a worried expression on his face, was struck with fear. Just as the unforgivable words escaped Lucius' lips, it was too late.

Hermione had closed her eyes, unable to move, as the crowd around them screamed and ran. She opened her eyes just a crack and screamed. As she saw the horror in front of her. The man who had caused her so much pain left with a whisk of his robes, concealing his face behind that mask, as wizards proceeded after him. But to no avail, he was too quick as everyone was shocked.

Hermione fell to the floor, crying in hysterics as she crawled to her husband who lay lifeless on the floor, dead. She cried over his body and screamed as they tried to remove her from her husband's body. She didn't know what to do, what to think, and everyone around her weren't helping the matter.

Minerva was able to calm her as she cried on her shoulder, sobbing in hysterics. Everyone was shocked, they didn't know what to do. It was as if they were all set up in a mouse trap. The trapper had one goal, it was to tear the strongest thing in the room apart - love.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She stayed in their house, sitting on the windowsill watching the gray skies and rain pitter on the Windows. She didn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she wouldn't talk. She was lost, heartbroken, and very sad.

The one thing she truly loved was torn from her, all for what? They found him, executed him, but it didn't help her feel succumbed to it, she still felt empty, as if there were no justice for her or her deceased husband.

They tried talking to her, they tried comforting her with their love, and kind but soft words, but it meant nothing to her. She had lost the best thing that had happened to her.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was the day of the funeral. She locked herself in the bathroom, crying her eyes out. When she exited, her eyes were bloodshot, puffy, and her once creamy beautiful skin looked pale and ill. She looked frail. She no longer walked with a purpose, she was a lost soul. She wished she would have been taken too, or that instead of him it were her.

Doctors talked to her, afraid of what she might do to herself, but to them, she was just sad, miserable, heartbroken, and depressed. She wasn't well or strong enough to do self inflicted harm on herself.

The funeral was taking place outside of Hogwarts, near the whomping willow. As everyone took their seats for the ceremony, Albus began his very thoughtful speech. Wizards and witches cried as he spoke. He spoke of the truth, of how he was a great man, all of the things they only knew, for Hermione knew so much more.

She stood from afar as each witch and wizard layed lilies of all colors at the floor of his casket, setting a tone of simplicity. She couldn't help the tears as they slid down her face. All the other witches cried as well, for they pitied Hermione, and they were saddened that he was gone, taken from them.

As the last person placed the Lily at the bottom of his casket, Hermione walked out, crying and holding herself. A black short veil covered her face, saving the distressed look from the eyes of so many. She stumbled to where he peacefully lay and she fell to her knees crying. She couldn't feel, she couldn't love anymore. As she sobbed on the ground, Minerva came and tried to move her, but to no avail, she left Hermione to sulk in her spot, near the floor of where he rested, curled up crying her eyes out.

Once the funeral commenced to an end, every one left leaving her alone. It began to rain as she lay there. She was a soulless person, she had no feelings. What she loved, adored, and cared about so much was ripped away from her, she wasn't even able to say goodbye.

As she lay there, a whisp of smoke came to her. She wiped her eyes and looked up into the ghostly face of her once loved one. He told her it was okay, that she could go on with out him, that he would always love her and wait for her when her time came. She cried and lifted her hands to the sky, pleading for her time to go. She didn't want to stay on the world that held no purpose for her anymore.

He touched her face, a cool breeze of wind and told her that they'll be back together someday. He brushed a kiss to her forehead and whispered in her ear. She opened her mouth and looked at her stomach. She cried once more, clutching her stomach. A new life was just beginning it's journey of growth inside of her, after years of trying. A gift for her, a purpose to stay.

She looked up to see the figure had gone. Holding herself, she stood up and wiped her eyes. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled a sad but sweet smile. A purpose to live and love again.

**The End**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to do angst, so please be nice! And do not ask me to continue!


End file.
